The Adventure's of the High School Students
by AnimeFreak1212
Summary: Okay this story is about normal everyday teenagers having their world fall into the hands of darkness. They develope magical powers as they try to save their world and restore it back to the way it was.


Chapter One.

One dark gloomy morning, I woke up to the smell of waffles freshly being popped out of the toaster. My mouth watered for a few minutes, as I opened my dark grown eyes and sat up on my bed. The happiness soon faded away once I remembered it was Monday morning, the worst day ever, I'm my opinion. . .

". . . Just another boring school day…damn." I stated in a low mumble as I lifted myself off of my warm bed, landing onto the cold tiled floor. Once going through the same boring usual routine as I've done everyday for school. As sat there at my table in the kitchen eating my delicious waffles, I was not imagining of what the day would be like . . . just thought it was going to be like every other day. But boy was I in for the surprise of my life.

"I'm leaving to school now mom! Goodbye!" I shouted as I closed the front door behind me and began walking my usual path to the bus stop. I stopped cold in my tracks not believing what I was seeing right in front of me. "W-what the- !" I shouted in fright and jumped back a few steps. A black ghost like creature stood in my pathway to the school bus my eyes where wide and my entire body shaking and frozen in place.

But I soon snapped back to reality hearing the familiar voice of my best friend Aloura. "Jennifer! Look out! Run!" he voice echoed in my ears loudly. I blinked coming out from my trance, finally jumping out of the way as Aloura came at the shadowy creature with some sort of key like sward. Once the monster had disappeared from the walkway . I stood there looking confused, and frightened. My heart pounding in my chest from the adrenaline rush I got.

"Jen! You alright!" My best friend said as she ran to my side. The strange weapon disappearing in an instant. "I-I'm. . .fine I guess. . ." I said, not really knowing what to say after witnessing a strange battle in font of my eyes. "I-I have a question to ask you. . ." I spoke in a shaky tone of voice. "Yeah Jenny what is it?" Aloura spoke out sounding worried for me. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING YOU JUST KILLED!!" I shouted in a high frantic voice. My heart beat raising once more as I took in deep breathes.

"Jen. . .That thing was a heartless. . ." Aloura said, turning her head from one side to another as if looking to see if anyone was around as she told me.

"Huh. . .You expect me to believe that bull shit!" I shouted once more.

"Just. . .come with me Jen, I'll tell you everything along the way." Aloura took my hand and smiled weakly at me. I nodded saying nothing more, because even if I didn't believe I did not want to run into one of those monsters again.

Me and Aloura started running towards the school bus. But stopped once reaching the bus stop, She called upon her strange weapon to appear as the yellow bus drove down the street and stopped right near were we stood.

"Stay behind me Jenny okay?" She turning her head back towards the bus. "O-Okay. . ." I said in a low tone of voice, backing up behind her. My eyes peaked over her shoulders. Just barley, as I watched the door to the school bus open up. In that moment I closed my eyes quickly not wanting to see that frightening monster again. Aloura was just about ready to attack but paused, lowering her weapon with a small sigh of relief.

"Its okay Jenny, there is no sign of trouble on this bus. But c'mon we better get going before more creatures appear." Aloura ended her short speech as she quickly climbed into the bus. I stood frozen in place like a statue for a few seconds, before I joined Aloura on the bus to my school. I walked down the small walking path and sat next to Aloura in one of the bus seats.

"Aloura. . .you still haven't answered my question." I said with a slight pause in the middle of my sentence, as I sucked up the courage to talk some more. "What's going on?"

Aloura set her mighty weapon down and watched it disappear once more. She then turned her head to gaze at me, and the helpless look I had on my face. "To tell you the truth I don't really know What's going on either. . .those monsters just appeared from out of nowhere, probably during the night." She paused for a moment then continued to talk. "I may not know a lot but maybe someone at your school would know?" I shrugged my shoulders at her question, not really knowing what to say.

"Jen. . .your going to need some kind of protection from now on. . .I have a bad feeling that there are more different and dangerous monsters out there. So here I want you to take this with you." Aloura smiled, that soft warm smile once more as she called upon her magic blade, and handed it over to me. "Jenny I wont be able to go with you any farther, so I want you to take this with you as protection okay?"

I eyed the weapon with awe, as it suddenly morphed into my possession. "Wow!" I shouted, wondering how it went from her hand to mine.

The bus stopped at my high school seconds later, Aloura led me over to the door of the bus as it opened to let me off. I turned my head in worry. "Umm...Aloura, if you give me your weapon, what would you use to protect yourself?" She laughed and smirked in a cocky manner. "Heh! No worries Jenny! I got this!" She said raising her hand up for the third time, at an instant a hammer-like weapon appeared in her hand. "See, hehe now get going! You don't have time to waste!" She said as her final words to me as she slightly pushed me off the last step on the bus.

Once the yellow school bus had left with my best friend Aloura on it, I trembled as I turned to look at the huge front view of my school. There was something weird about it. . .something that I couldn't explain. I stood staring at the building in font of me for another minute before moving to the black gate to enter. I breathed in deeply a few times, and held the key-shaped weapon in front of me as I moved into the school.


End file.
